Kim Taehyung
by baby VJ
Summary: [BTS FIC] Namanya Kim Taehyung. Satu tingkat dibawahku. Dan aku mulai melihatnya untuk pertama kali ketika penerimaan murid baru. VHOPE FIC! J-HOPE x V. Review juseyo


**Kim Taehyung**

**Tittle : Kim Taehyung**

**Cast : Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)**

** Kim Taehyung (V)**

** Park Jimin**

** Jeon Jungkook**

**Genre : Romance, School-life, Drama (?)**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo(s)**

**ENJOY**

Dia manis. Walaupun ia lelaki, aku tetap saja terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Bentuk wajahnya yang kecil, matanya yang kerap kali dilapisi dengan _eyeliner_ membuat mata itu semakin indah.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan hal ini dimulai. Bagaimana aku bisa berlari setiap harinya ketika bel istirahat berbunyi untuk menyusuri kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga. Tak peduli dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, peluh yang bercucuran. Untuk apa? Hanya untuk melihat tawa manisnya yang keluar ketika dia berjalan beriringan dengan teman-temannya.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Satu tingkat dibawahku. Dan aku mulai melihatnya untuk pertama kali ketika penerimaan murid baru. Siapa yang tidak tertarik ketampanan sekaligus manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan itu? Terlebih dia satu-satunya murid yang berani mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang mencolok. Tidak, itu tidak membuatnya terlihat norak. Hal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Karena itu aku langsung terpesona melihatnya.

Semakin aku melihatnya, maka semakin jatuh aku dalam pesonanya. Dia bagaikan bintang yang bersinar dimalam hari. Bersinar dengan percaya diri mengalahkan ribuan bintang lainnya.

Ah, aku tau aku terlalu berlebihan dalam menggambarkan sosoknya. Tapi percayalah, dia memang mempesona. Kalian pasti juga akan jatuh pada pesonanya jika kalian meneliti lebih jauh lagi tentangnya. Tingkahnya juga selalu membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa. Dan juga cengiran khasnya yang selalu mengiringi setiap lawakan yang dilontarkannya. Aku saja yang melihatnya dari kejauhan masih saja berdecak kagum dengan pribadinya serta pahatan sempurna wajahnya. Ah, sungguh. Ia benar-benar membuatku gila.

Dan, disinilah aku sekarang. Menyandarkan punggungku dikoridor kelas satu, dan memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berbicara sembari berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Aku menunggu hingga akhirnya mereka mendekat kearahku.

"Eoh? Hoseok hyung?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Menghadap lelaki manis yang selalu aku dambakan itu. Ia mendekatiku dan langsung saja menggaet tanganku. Dengan senyum lebarnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang terlihat manja seperti ini.

Ya, Taehyung adalah kekasihku. Kekasihku yang akan selalu aku banggakan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan namja manis ini menjadi kekasihku. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk bersanding dengannya.

Jimin dan Jungkook, sahabatnya yang sedari tadi melihat kemesraan kami hanya bisa bertampang datar. Dan itu membuat diriku terkekeh.

"Ya Taehyung! Tak sadarkah engkau masih berada ditengah koridor! Kau sangat-sangat memalukan bertingkah laku seperti itu!" Jimin memijat pelipisnya. Ia terlihat malu melihat kekasihku jika bertingkah laku manja seperti ini.

"Kalau ingin mesra-mesraan, sana di tempat yang sunyi. Kami duluan ya." Jungkook yang memang dasarnya cuek berlalu begitu saja menarik lengan Jimin agar mengikuti bocah itu. Mungkin mereka ke kantin? Ah, molla. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanya namja yang masih saja memeluk lenganku dengan erat.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak langsung ke kelasku saja? Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan dua bocah tadi.." ia mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat wajah cemberut yang menurutku itu sangat-sangatlah imut. Ah, Hoseok. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu.

Aku membelai rambutnya sayang. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana melihat dirimu yang dulu, dimana aku hanya dapat melihatmu dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendekatimu. Dan tidak dapat kusanggka bahwa orang yang aku sukai dari dulu malah menghampiriku seperti ini" aku tersenyum dalam perkataanku.

"Hyung bicara apa? Aku kan sekarang kekasihmu. Tidak usah ungkit-ungkit yang dulu. Yang jelas kau tidak akan pernah lagi mengagumiku dari jauh. Aku kan milikmu, Hoseok hyung" Taehyung mengembangkan senyum segi empatnya disertai dengan matanya yang menyipit. Dengan segera aku memeluknya dengan erat. Melampiaskan rasa sayangku lewat pelukan hangat ini.

"Hah.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Taehyung"

"Aku jauh lebih sangat mencintaimu, Jung Hoseok"

Haha, namjaku ini. Selalu membuatku bahagia dengan tingkahnya.

**END**

**Baby VJ's Corner:**

**Hallo! Wah cerita kedua ini mengalir begitu saja. Sumpah waktu gue bikin ini cerita, tangan gue gak bisa berhenti, ya jadinya gini. Gue ngerasa ini biasa banget. Maaf kalo ngecewain dan terlalu pendek. Hihi..**

**Ayo mana Vhope Shipper? Kok jarang banget gue liat kemunculannya? Gue kan pengen tau juga trus kita bisa sharing gitu ttg Vhope/ngeyel**

**Oiya, buat ff selanjutnya gue minta saran nih, gue kan ada dua project FF, kalo gak Vhope Chapter, atau Vmin Oneshoot? Soalnya gue lagi tergila-gila sama 95 line~ Kalo mau Vmin ada ide/saran cerita? Kalo Vhope sih gue udah ada.. Cuma gue bingung yang mau di pos duluan yang mana..**

**Ah curhatnya kepanjangan. Last, Review?**

**Khansamnida,**

**Baby VJ**


End file.
